Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 12
This is the 12th episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon. This Episode Focuses on Joseph Koopa Plot After suffering from too many wrong orders, Captain Joseph has decided to open up his own restaurant with his crew and friends as his employees. But soon after 4 days of customers going back and forth, Captain Joseph challenges Dave to a 100 burger cooking contest. How will things turn out? Can Jackson get everything under control of the rivalry? Krusty Koopa (At Meh Burger) Captain Joseph: 1 Cheeseburger, a large fry and a Water please. Dave: Here. (Gives Captain Joseph a eel sub) Captain Joseph: This is a eel sub. Dave: So? Captain Joseph: It's not what I ordered.... And the head is still on.... And it's STILL ALIVE!?! Dave: Fine, (Gives the same eel sub) Here. Captain Joseph (Groans angrily and pounds the counter, breaking it in half) WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU IMBECILE!?! YOU ARE THE WORST WORKER EVER! IN FACT, I'M NEVER EATING HERE AGAIN! (Leaves) Dave: (is clueless) You want it to go? (Captain Joseph then throws a rock at Dave) Fred Fox: (to Joseph) Hey, Are you going to eat that? Captain Joseph: (Zips Fred Fox's mouth like a jacket zipper) Zip it. Julie Centaur: (as Team Piraka are playing soccer with Team Sonic) How? Rico Rahkshi: Best not to think about it. (At Amy's shack) Amy: (Building a house of cards) Ever so gently. Captain Joseph: (Kicks down the door) AMY! (The cards falls down as Amy was spooked) Amy: ! (Turns to Joseph) Joseph? Can you please come back in another time? I need to start an entire house of cards all over again. Captain Joseph: Look, I'm sorry. But I can't take anymore of Meh Burger! Amy: What do you mean? Captain Joseph: Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I keep getting wrong orders!!! (Scarface comes in) Scarface: What's going on? Amy: Your captain says Meh Burger keeps giving wrong orders. Captain Joseph: What this island needs a proper restaurant. Amy: And that is? Captain Joseph: THE KRUSTY KOOPA! (The scene cuts to the grand opening of The Krusty Koopa with Captain Joseph as the owner and his friends, crew, and Watier Bots as the employees.) Amy: I can't believe you talked us into this. Fred Fox: We look ridiculous in these suits. Colonel Koopa: Just listen to him. Captain Joseph: Alright, Let's open up this restaurant! (To the people at Meh Burger) Attention! I am happy to announce that The Krusty Koopa is open for business! (Everyone then starts to run inside, flattening Captain Joseph like a pancake.) Captain Joseph: Ouch. Julie Centaur: Is he absolutelly sure about all this? Jackson Piraka: (sighs) In retrospect, this would not end well. Dave: (from his Meh-Burger restaurant) YOU WIN THIS ROUND! But just you [punches the burger] wait! (Inside the Krusty Koopa) Killer: (Placing an order ticket on the ticket wheel) Order up, 2 Koopa Burgers, and a side of Flame Fries. Rico Rahkshi: Wait, quick question, who are the waiters & who are the cooks? Captain Joseph: Simple. Killer, Scarface, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles are the waiters, Amy, Colonel Koopa, Sticks, Fred Fox and Julie are the cooks. (Amy is seen cooking the Koopa Burgers while Colonel Koopa is frying the Flame Fries) Colonel Koopa: Tails. Table 5's grub is up and ready. Fred Fox: (trying to cook with Julie's help) Ok? But this is actually my first time cooking, so don't get too excited. Julie Centaur: (tossing a big salad) At least we all remember our good personal hygenie, but the kitchen's a bit cramped in here. Rico Rahkshi: Wait, what about me, Jackson & Scarlet? What can we do? Jackson Piraka: I get it, cause we're two robots & a skunk. Any working qualities for the rest of us? Captain Joseph: Oh, sorry. Jackson, you and Rico can help on the waiter team and Scarlet can help the cook team. Scarlet Skunk: (smiling cutely while putting on a chef's hat) Okie dokie then. Jackson Piraka: Ok Rico, can you take hats in a dignified & sophiciated manner? Rico Rahkshi: You mean like a weenie? Ok. (Cutesy voice) May I take your hat sir? May I take your hat sir? May I- Jackson Piraka: (cover Rico's mouth) Alright I've heard enough. We've got the job. Colonel Koopa: Uh, Captain? You may want to take a look at this. (Captain Joseph looks out the window and sees Dave adding more things on the menu) Captain Joseph: Oh please. Who will want to eat back at Meh Burger? (Sees his restaurant is empty) Ugh. Jackson Piraka: (realised that it has triggered the Classic Fast Food War) Now I've seen everything. (Read both books on about both the "History of Classic Fast Food Wars" & "How to become a waiter in less than 20 minutes".) Captain Joseph: Well, two can play at this game. (To the customers at Meh Burger) Attention! I am proud to announce that with every 2 purchases, You get a.. (Creates a Mini-Koopabot with his scepter) A free Mini-Koopabot! Available in all elements. Fred Fox: (seeing the customers returning to Krusty Koopa) I don't understand this for a minute. What are both Joseph & Dave doing? Jackson Piraka: According to the books. They're in a classic fast food wars. Two opposing restaurants doing their best to stay in business while putting the other out of business. Julie Centaur: Oh I get it. Each restaurant of either side add something new like meals, gimmicks & advertisements & merchandise to draw in more customers. Amy Rose: It sure seems that way. What do you think Scarlet? Scarlet Skunk: (creating her own special burger that takes time, patience & love) I understand. And please, I need to concerntrate. Thank you. Knuckles: Why are you making another Koopa Burger for? Scarlet Skunk: Actually, I've decided to try something new myself. I'm a little bit hungry for lunch. Sonic: Well I guess we be on our lunch break anyway while this is happening. Jackson Piraka: Let's hope the rivalry will not escalate into deeper trouble. Sticks: Can I please take off the uniform now? I still look stupid. Captain Joseph: Alright, fine. But make sure you give me ideas. (4 days later) Captain Joseph: Alright! I've had enough of this! Dave, I challenge you to 100 burger cooking competition! Winner gets to stay in business! Jackson Piraka: (as Scarlet overhears the announcement & decided to give her own cooking a try) Joseph! What did I just say about not escalating into deeper trouble?! Rico Rahkshi: Yeah, how can anyone make 100 burgers in a cooking competition in one day? Amy Rose: Ever heard of Quality over Quanity? Sticks: (sighs) This is nuts. Captain Joseph: Oh, it won't last for days. It will be a speed burger cooking competition. Scarface: (to Jackson) The captain's totally lost it. Jackson Piraka: (to Team Sonic, Team Piraka & Scarface) We gotta do something about this to put an end to this battle of the buns. Sonic: Yeah, best to get out of here & come up with a plan. Scarlet: Say, do you think I could join the cooking competition please? I could give my cooking skills a try. Fred Fox: Really? You want to join the challenge as well? Amy Rose: Scarlet, you also made your own? Scarlet: Yep, all made with love. Wanna taste? (Squee) Jackson Piraka: (gets an idea with Amy on how to teach both Joseph & Dave a lesson) Lightbulb...! "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes